Almidón de Arroz
by Ono-sugg
Summary: Tenten, sueña con convertirse en una mujer fuerte, superando sus propias metas; tal y como lo fue su primer ídolo, antes de Tsunade-sama


**Almidón de arroz**

El agua saltaba a borbotones de la enorme olla de arroz. La espuma blanca se desbordaba, mientras aquellos ojos de almendra esperaban inquietos que se revelara el secreto. La pequeña Tenten, siempre se ha preguntado que hace que el arroz sea tan rico, a punto de convertirse en su comida favorita. Desde que tenía tres años, le gustaba pasar tiempo con su madre en la cocina, pero aun no se quitaba de encima aquella inquietud. Había visto hacer una gran variedad de comidas con arroz, todas diferentes, todas aromáticas, pero todas exquisitas. Aquella burbujeante cacerola cocinaba el misterio más grande que podía existir para una pequeña de cinco años.

La mujer observó a su nena asomar su hocico a la olla caliente. "_Vaya que a esta niña le gusta el arroz_", se pensó orgullosa de ver a su chiquilla pispiar como se hervía el grano. Tomó su cuchara de madera y la urdió en el preparado, revolviendo así lentamente para que Tenten no se perdiera ningún detalle de la preparación.

Pensaba que su hija tendría un gran futuro como cocinera, puesto a que desde siempre le prestó suma atención a la comida, y rara vez hacía mala cara con algo. Para ser solo una niña, le gustaba comer de todo, y eso también explicaba porque tenía piernas tan gorditas y manos redondas; pero ante los ojos de su madre era una niña bellísima. Y lo era, con sus ojos oscuros, aquel tono tostado en su piel y la sedosa hilada de caramelo que peinaba lacio y suelto.

Con la mano derecha libre acarició la cabeza de su hijita. Verla tan desbordada de energía ponía a la vanidosa mujer melancólica. No importaba cuanto se esforzara por darle todo a su niña, nunca la sacaría de la sombra de ser solo la hija de una campesina.

-El aceite, mamá- dijo con su tono chillón marcando que ya era hora de colocarle la cucharada de aceite de semilla.

-No quieras enseñarme a mí Tenten- dijo sobradora la madre, sonriéndole con gracia- Cultivo arroz desde los doce años, y cocino desde los once- aclaró- Conozco mis recetas y todas las variedades de arroz que existen. A este le falta un poco más-

Aquella sabía mujer era realmente increíble ante los ojos de la inocente chiquilla. A pesar de todo existía una armonía en el hogar, que les permitía apreciarse una a la otra, y Tenten lo hacia muy seguido con su mamá. Una mujer que siempre demostró fortaleza ante aquellas malas vivencias que la acosaban, como el hecho de criar sola a una niña producto de un error; ó la habitual tristeza de sufrir una mala economía. Pero para una mocosa de cinco cortos años esos aspectos eran meramente invisibles y solo le alcanzaba apreciar desde del suelo a una mujer siempre esbelta y muy sonriente.

-Mamá… eres la mejor- dijo sorprendida, viendo como se le colocaba lentamente algo de aceite y unos toques de sal.

Orgullosa, miró a su pequeña. Aquellas palabras pronunciadas con el tono chillón y pequeño de voz había sido motivo de llanto. Una lágrima se escapó de los ojos de la dama, que conmovida por su hija se arrodilló a su altura y la abrazó fuerte.

Apenas un año mas tarde, se presentó a la casa un sujeto, de altura media y ojos marrones, con un aspecto desagradable y una mirada repugnante. Ante, tan aterradora presencia, su madre, la dirigió al cuarto, y le cerró la puerta con llave. Por alguna razón extraña, se veía miedo en los ojos de aquella segura y siempre feliz mujer, como si pudiera asegurar el futuro.

Frustrada por ser separada de la escena, se detuvo a escuchar, más solo eran susurros lo que percibía. Era como si su madre no quisiera que ella se diera por enterada sobre lo que hablaban. Curiosa pegó su oreja a la puerta, pero un grito horrible la asustó.

-Aléjate de Tenten- gritó desaforada.

Era como si aquel sujeto no fuera bienvenido, como si una acumulación de broncas y rencores estuvieran apunto de estallar. Ruidos, golpes y gritos que no comprendían la asustaban, a tal punto que se escondió bajo su cama. Tenía miedo, miedo de que algo malo sucediera, aunque en su cabeza de niña siquiera podía imaginarse lo peor.

-Aléjate, te lo ordeno- volvió a repetir, provocando que la piel de la niña se erizara.

-Vamos Kaede, ofrecen mucho dinero a cambio de las niñas de su edad; ambos necesitamos esa plata- por fin escuchaba aquella ronza voz de forma clara.

-No te la llevarás- repitió firme.

La insistencia de él la casaba; pero la terquedad de ella lo ponía más violento. Tenten desde su lugar, cubierta por el miedo y ahogada por el llanto, escuchaba como las cosas se rompían, caían al suelo, y golpes secos interrumpían las palabras e insultos.

-Por ser el padre tengo mayores derechos - _¿Padre?_ Esa clase de sujeto, tan horrible y de perfil tan bajo, no podía ser su padre. Tenten se negaban desde la oscuridad. Siempre quiso un padre, pero no uno como ese, tan feo y malvado - si no me obedeces me veré obligado a volver, pero esta vez no solo-

Eso había sonado a una promesa, pero no de esas que esperamos que se cumplan, si no de aquellas que rogamos que vuelen con el viento. Conociéndolo bien, la mamá de Tenten, sabía que eso se cumpliría, entonces ya no solo temía por la seguridad de su pequeña si no también por la propia. Aún así no dio el brazo a torcer y volvió a retroceder un casillero más.

-Sí es así como lo quieres Kaede, volveré- gritó levantando el techo, y luego salió de la pequeña casucha golpeando fuerte la puerta.

AL escucharlo salir, Tenten corrió fuera de su alcoba, hasta los brazos de su madre. Aquello fue totalmente aterrador tanto para la madre como a su hija. Pero quien mejor se encontraba era Tenten que aún no comprendía la seriedad del asunto. Triste, pero más aliviada de no ver al extraño y salvaje sujeto, la niña miró a su madre. Los ojos de esta se encontraban fijos en la puerta, y su rostro demostraba una expresión incierta y preocupada. Estaba absorta de todo y sólo las palabras de la niña lograrían despertarla de su pensamiento.

-Mami, no te asustes Eres la mejor, ¿lo recuerdas?- dijo la vocecita dulce de la niña, mientras sus manos gorditas limpiaban algunas lágrimas en la cara de su madre.

Kaede, pensó en aquel momento que lo mejor sería despreocupar a Tenten, no asustarla y levantarle el animó abiertamente. Así que mientras maquinaba el perfecto plan para huir de allí, limpió los ojos de su niña y se dirigió a la cocina para cocinar un gran tazón de arroz.

Más tarde, mientras ambas cenaban repensó las palabras de su pequeña, que repitió inconciente: "_eres la mejor_". Maquinando intranquila, absorbida por la repetición continúa de las palabras en su mente. La mamá de Tenten siempre tuvo un sueño que no pudo cumplir, y por esa razón le costaba sentirse orgullosa de si misma. Esto la ponía triste cada vez que la pequeña la halagaba, sentirse la mejor le era imposible.

-Tenten…- llamó repentinamente.

Su manita chiquita soltó rápido la cuchara, la voz de su madre le había asustado. Levantó la vista lentamente, para encontrase con los ojos grandes derramando sutil cristales de agua. Se preocupó, jamás había visto aquella cara, mezcla de seriedad y melancolía. Pero de un momento a otro el surcó de una sonrisa, sobre la piel tostada de la mujer mayor, la tranquilizó un poco.

-Tenten… sabes yo siempre quise ser una kunoichi- dijo tranquila, quitándose un enorme peso de encima.

Incrédula abrió los ojos bien grande, cuando se estiraron los brazos protectores de su fraternal madre. Se acercó a ella y se sentó en su regazo. Y mientras escuchaba lo que aquella experimentada mujer tenía para decir, dejaba que las suaves manos femeninas peinaran sus finos cabellos de niña, en dos moños perfectos.

-Siempre soñé con ser una Ninja, porque ellos son libre de hacer lo que quieren. Las mujeres son fuertes y pueden defenderse solas, no tienen miedos y todos las admiran. Mi idea era convertirme en una gran kunoichi para demostrarle al mundo que las mujeres podemos ser muy valientes. Siempre he querido tener la habilidad de defender mis propios derechos. Pero mi afán nunca se cumplió, mi pequeña- confesó sonriente alejándola apenas para admirar los pequeños chonguitos que le adornaban la cabeza.

Aquellos dos moños le sentaban perfecto, le otorgaban el aspecto de niña y la dulzura que de por sí Tenten ya traía consigo.

-¿Te gustaría que viajáramos a una ciudad, donde mi sueño se cumpla?- preguntó como si esperara la mejor respuesta de su hija.

No tenía poder de decisión, pero le estaban dando la autoridad. Sus pequeños ojos observaron los tazones de la mesa, y luego regresaron a los de su madre. Un "si" bien marcado salió de la boca de niña. Para cuando se escuchó su afirmación, Kaede se quedó tranquila. Saldrían esa misma noche lejos de la ciudad, y viajarían hasta donde el viento indique, construyendo su propio futuro.

-Tenten, estamos escogiendo nuestro propio destino- advirtió.

A la media noche ambas partieron lejos, con pocas cosas en las manos pero mucho valor en la espalda. Kaede, la madre, sabía perfectamente que camino seguir, existía un lugar donde los sueños se cumplían, las palabras eran pesadas y los valores las mas respetables. Había escuchado muchas historias sobre los shinobis de Konoha, y estaba segura de que sería el perfecto lugar para comenzar desde el principio.

Las noches del viaje eran interminables, y hasta se vio obligada a dejar cosas atrás, solo para cargar con su hija, era muy pequeña para recorres con tan cortas piernas tantos pasos de distancia. Sin embargo los días eran soleados, y Tenten recorría animada por los senderes. Se detenían seguidos a preparar su arroz y degustar de la esencia natural y silvestre que les ofrecía el camino. Y durante las noches que dormían, bajo el cielo y la intemperie, las estrellas encandilaban los ojos de la pequeña, que maravillada no dejaba de mirar el cielo.

Las puertas de Konoha asombraron a Tenten. Se quedó boquiabierta al ver un portón tal iluminado e inmenso. De seguro dentro de la muralla la esperaban aventuras y sueños por cumplir. Así que ansiosa avanzó con sus cortos piecitos y entró a ver con sus propios ojos, oler los aromas más deleitantes y escuchar los sonidos más bellos.

-Mamá…- llamó agitando sus brazos y como lentamente esta le seguía- ¿viste que lugar tan bonito?-

Tenten volvió a hundir la cuchara de madera en la olla, y revolviendo bien el preparado anunció que estaba listo. Sirvió el grano en platos y lo decoró llamativa con especies, luego una cucharada de salsa de soya y su festín estaba listo. Uno a uno fue repartiendo los platos a sus compañeros de equipo y sensei; quienes agradecían por la comida, como siempre que ella cocinaba. Porque tenerla en el equipo, a la hora de la cena, era una bendición.

-¿Espero que les guste?- rogó

-Siempre cocinas un arroz exquisito- confesó Lee mientras tomaba sus cubiertos.

Tenten sonrió de vanidad. Todo lo que sabía lo aprendió de su madre, y si no era de su madre lo hacía por ella; como el hecho de forjarse su propio destino y cumplir con sus promesas. Porque con diecisiete años se sentía invencible cargando orgullo y trasmitiendo sonrisas. Llevaba siete años extrañando a su madre, pero aun conservaba todo lo que la misma pudo entregarle.

* * *

**Un nuevo fic al estilo Sugg**...

**Espero que les guste y disculpen los errores ortograficos.**


End file.
